iFall Into You
by Fictions of Legends
Summary: When Sam calls Freddie over to her house to tell him something important, an argument breaks loose between them. What’s so important that Sam actually called Freddie to her house? SEDDIE One-shot


Summary: When Sam calls Freddie over to her house to tell him something important, an argument breaks loose between them. What's so important that Sam actually called Freddie to her house? Can they work anything out, or will their arguing just escalate further?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own iCarly. If I did, the show would end up being a horrible spin-off of the movie I, Robot (which is also not mine, might I add) about a girl robot trying to fit in in a world of humans. And then I would be sued by the makers of My Life as a Teenage Robot (also not mine!) So...yeah, iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider.

iFall Into You

"Just go!" she shouts. "You'll never understand, anyway! So just…get out of here, and leave me alone."

I stop at the door, turning around. I'm full of rage. I swear this girl is crazy. Pointing a finger at her I shout, "What is the matter with you?!" I emphasize the "what."

She stands fully, her eyebrows still furrowed. It's the first time I notice she's clenching her teeth. Probably out of rage. She's also got her arms wrapped around her middle. Not in an angry way, but in a hugging way. Her hands twitch slightly as if she were afraid I'd caught onto her posture, but I continue as if not noticing a thing.

"You call me over here, and then you fight with me and tell me to get out! Why couldn't you just call Carly over?!"

"Carly's busy and I didn't want to disturb her, but I have no problem with bothering you because you're an obnoxious nub!" she retorts.

"I'm obnoxious?" I repeat. My voice is dripping with venom; I can't help it, she's just pushed me too far. "I'm obnoxious. But you invited me over here!"

"I invited you here to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I prod. But she just stares off into the distance.

Sam's standing there, frozen.

I shake my head. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but right now, I'm on autopilot; I have no control over what I do or say. "You see?!" I yell. "You're crazy! You can't even tell me what's going on! I knew I shouldn't have come here! I had just worked up the courage to finally properly ask Carly out, and then you call!" I refer to her as if she disgusts me. I cringe as I say it, but I can't tell if it's out of disgust of her, or out of disgust of my own words and how I'm speaking to her. "Freddie!" I make my voice sound girly, the best I can. "I need to talk to you, it's really important!" My hands wave around like wild, eyes cross as I do a mock attempt at mimicking her.

During this time, I haven't noticed that her face has contorted into a cringe as well. But it's different from mine; it's not in disgust, but I can't figure out just what it is a look of. Her chest's seems to stop moving too. Did she stop breathing or something? Why does she have to be so strange?

"But now, I'm here, and you can't even tell me--!"

"Because you wouldn't even care!" She loudly shouts, as if her speech had been held back until now. Like a dam of emotions were growing in her and now the dam was broken and cracked. The speech seems to have been so powerful that she's been propelled closer to me by it.

I stop, breathing for a second. I shoot her a disbelieving look. "How do you know that?"

"Because I just do," Sam says, her old attitude returning to her voice, but her face still looks as troubled as before.

I shake my head again. "How is that an excuse at all!? And you're mad at me?!" I ask her.

She cringes more, and clenches her teeth tighter, I notice. Maybe she's planning on punching me? Well, I don't care. It's time to be honest.

"What the heck is going on here?! Since when do you have the TV off? Since when are you even away from the TV?!"

She purses her lips. She's definitely angry. She looks like she's giving out labored breaths now as I see her whole upper-body rise and fall with her chest movements.

"Where's your mom?! I mean, I know she doesn't give a damn about you but she's usually at least here to—"

Her eyes close and her upper-half lurches forward as she shouts. "She's gone, okay?! She's gone!" Sam pulls her body back, gasping in a sharp breath as her face continues to contort, now into a look of anguish and pain. That can't be right. This is Sam we're talking about here. Sam doesn't feel pain. Sam doesn't feel anything...right?

I paused and spoke in a calmer tone. "What do you mean, "gone"?"

I instantly realize I'm wrong. "She's dead, Freddie! I just…I walked in here this morning and she was just lying there, dead."

Sam _does_ feel. And what she's feeling right now must be...

Her hands flew to the sides of her face as she inconspicuously rubbed at the corners of her eyes, trying to pass it off that she wasn't in tears. Sam spun around, leaving me to talk to her back.

I suddenly felt horrible. My face was blank, and I knew it. "Sam…" I said, unable to think of anything else to voice.

"I knew she wasn't feeling well, but I never thought…" I heard Sam mutter in a voice I had never heard come out of her mouth before. I heard what I swore was a sob and Sam dropped to the floor on her knees as she gripped herself again. "I never thought she'd just be," she sniffled and paused before choking out the word, "gone."

I unconsciously took a few steps forward as I saw Sam wipe furiously at her tears with her sleeves.

"She promised me she'd always be there," she sobbed again. "That's the only thing she ever promised me. And she broke it."

I kneeled by her and reached out my hand to place it on her shoulder, before stopping in mid-are. I looked to my arm and then back to her.

"Freddie…I know you don't c-…" –sniffle- "care. But…I just…I don't know what to do."

I feel my eyes fill with moisture.

"What am I gonna do, Freddie?" she whispers before coughing through a sob and gasping in another breath.

Immediately I wrap my arms around her. I'm sure of what I'm doing now. I'm comforting someone I care about—someone who needs me.

She jumps slightly, surprised at my embrace. I have to admit, I'm sort of surprised about it, too. "Sam, I'm so sorry," I begin.

I see her close her eyes and she shakes with a silent sob. She's still trying to hide her tears. She's so desperate to look strong all the time…

"But I'm gonna help you, okay? I'm gonna do whatever I can to make this better." I look for more adequate words than that because it's gonna be a long time before things are better. I know that. And I might not even be the one to make them that way. "Make this…easier," I amend.

She keeps her eyes closed but actually allows herself to audibly sob this time, sucking in another sharp breath as she hesitantly whispers, "Why?" It's so quiet that I almost couldn't hear it.

"Because you're wrong," I whisper back. I feel her stiffen slightly and I crawl in front of her. Sam's eyes are open now and I stare into them to show her that I genuinely mean everything I'm about to say. "You're wrong. I do care about you. I care about you a lot. And I'm never gonna let you fall." I shake my head. "Never. We'll work this out!"

Sam's face falls, but I put my hand under her chin and lift it up again.

"We will!" I pause, and then nod sharply with a plan. "You'll move in with us. I'll just have to call my mom. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just tell her to lay off you, and—"

Sam cuts me off. "Freddie?"

I look at her, silently—questioningly.

She sniffles and shakes her head. "You're such a dork." A genuine smile forms on her face through her tears. With her gold hair and her skin, and her blue eyes…she looks like she's almost glowing.

I scoff and smile in return, raising a hand to wipe away the tears from her rosy cheeks. Her teary, glassy eyes continue to stare at me and I'm pulled in by them. Literally. Sam is suddenly much closer than I remember her being. Our smiles have faded and her gaze shifts from her eyes to my lips, and I find myself doing the same. Slowly, my lips crash onto hers, both of our eyes closing.

She was going to get through this. I would make sure of it. We were going to get through this.

--

**AN: Well, people, that was my first Seddie fic! All right, I lie, that was my first one-shot (ever), completed, posted Seddie fic. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm sorry if anything was confusing or OOC. The idea just came to me and I had to get it out there. So, I appreciate reviews! Critiques are awesome, but flaming isn't. Flame, and I'll send Mrs. Benson at you with a fencing sword and iodine. Yeah, that's right, ow. Anyway, this one-shot was inspired by the song "Save You" by Simple Plan. Try to listen to it if you can. The verses are amazing. (The chorus…eh, but whatever.) Well, that's all for now! Once again, hope you enjoyed!**

**EDIT: I also noticed that this is my first time posting something on in a long time. About four years, wow. I'll hopefully be updating much more often now.**

**-Fictions**


End file.
